


Mars

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Death Threats, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear of Death, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “ song imagine with mars by sleeping at last for juice”





	Mars

“Don’t cry, baby.”

You reached your zip-tied hands forward to dry the tear that ran down Juice’s cheek. You had seen him cry before. Held him as he broke down over all the drama and heartbreak that came with the club. When his face scrunched up and the emotional heartache manifested itself as physical pain. This wasn’t one of those times though, and it scared you. He sat there with his back and head resting against the cement wall, his face emotionless. No sadness, no anger, not even regret or resignation. His face was barren of any expression or emotion and that wasn’t a Juice you were used to, nor liked to see. It seemed as if he had just given up, and that scared you more than the thought of what the Sons would do to the both of you when they finally came to a decision and retrieved you from the room they had tied you both up in. 

To be honest, you had seen it coming. The moment Juice has let you in about Roosevelt and his dad, you knew that things would only ever get more complicated from there on out. Then his helping Gemma cover up Tara’s murder had sealed the deal. He was your man, your everything. You would do anything for him, and you had. You’d been there to do whatever you needed to do to help him rectify the situation, as best as he could at least. You’d lied and covered up, created alibies and backed up stories, all to protect him. The thought of it backfiring and blowing up in your face was a constant worry. Juice's betrayal was going to be hard on them but the fact that you had been right there alongside him and Gemma, keeping secrets and allowing the club to drive themselves down a dark and bloody road in the name of a lie was going to be unforgivable. 

Things hadn’t always been like this though. There was a time where happiness and love was the norm both between you and Juice as a couple and within the SAMCRO family. 

 _We laid our names to rest_  
Along the dotted line.  
We left our date of birth  
And our history behind.

 _We were full of life,_  
We could barely hold it in.  
We were amateurs at war,  
Strangers to suffering.

Getting with Juice and involving yourself with the club at first it had been a great choice, one that you’d always swore you would never regret. You’d given yourself a family. Ones to love and that would love you. A group with nothing but love, loyalty, and respect for one another. Sure there was the danger, but it was exhilarating. You’d never been one that was scared away easy. You knew more or less what you were getting into and you had accepted the risks gladly. The club took you seriously, gave you credit. Even Gemma, who had taken a good while to warm up to you, had often made it clear that you were one of her favorites. She loved your determination to stick around, to hang in there when things got tough. She’s always said, nothing worse than a skittish Old Lady. But there was safety within the club and you weren’t worried. 

 _We made our families proud_  
But scared at the same time.  
We promised we'd be safe,  
Another lie from the front lines.

As time went on though, you realized that things weren’t that simple. In truth, they never had been. Days turned into weeks, turned into months, turned into years. The switch had happened slowly over time, no obvious until one day it was there in front of you, plain as day. 

Juice was the runt. 

He was the one that loved more than he was loved. He was loyal to his brothers more than they were loyal to him. He was always at the bottom of the barrel, never first on anyone's list, except yours. You’d been able to read the writing on the wall long before everything blew up and Juice realized that he was just the guinea pig. The one used to do the dirty work and when he fucked up an already terrible idea, he was the scapegoat. It never failed. So when he’d come clean about the mess he'd found himself in, taking his side and being his rock was a no brainer. It was risky and there was a large chance that it wouldn’t work. That the truth would come out and you would both end up being killed. You would never stray from your Old Man though. No matter what.

 _Our backs against the wall,_  
We're surrounded and afraid.  
Our lives now in the hands  
Of the soldiers taking aim.

Things had gone to shit though, like you’d always felt they would and so now here you were, awaiting your fate. The truth had come out. Gemma had killed Tara and Juice had covered it up, with your help. Now your lives were n the hands of those you’d betrayed and you wondered why you didn’t feel as worried as you had always thought you would be once the truth was uncovered. Right now your focus was on Juice, his tears slowed to a stop now.

“This is all my fault. I should’ve never gotten you caught up in all this shit. You don’t deserve this. I should’ve just left and saved you the trouble. Now they’re going to kill you too. I deserve it, after all the shit I’ve done. But you don’t. Can you forgive me?”

 _Our questions ricochet_  
Like broken satellites:  
How our bodies, born to heal,  
Become so prone to die? 

You scoffed, shaking your head and laying your head down against his shoulder. 

“Juice, shut up. We got into this together. Don’t paint me as some naive little dove that didn’t know any better. I knew what I was doing. I was standing by my man. No matter what happens, that isn’t a decision I’m ever going to regret. I love you more than anything in this world. No need for forgiveness.” 

Juice laid his head down on top of your and a comfortable silence fell over the two of you. Inside of your head though, it was roaring like waves crashing in a storm. How would they kill you? Would they do it quick and painless to get it over with? Or would they drag it out? Happy hated rats, that much had always been certain. They’d probably send him in to pick off your fingernails. Slice you up and roll you around in salt for the betrayal. Juice’s brain was reeling just as much, a much different fear coursing through his veins. I would kill him to have to watch you die. It would shred his heart to watch you lose your life not 4 feet from him and not be able to do anything, but he would take that over the alternative. You having to watch him die was not going to happen. He wouldn’t allow it. He’d caused you enough pain in your life, he wouldn’t let them put you through that. 

_Though time is ruthless,  
_ _It showed us kindness in the end,  
_ _By slowing down enough,  
_ _A second chance to make amends.  
_ _As life replayed, we heard a voice proclaim_

The light from the door opening was blinding. You both squinted, bringing your hands up to shield your eyes. Jax stepped in first, his face screwed up into the scowl that was permanent these days. Chibs followed in behind him, his age looking so much more evident in these last couple of months. His eyes looked tired, both literally and figuratively. Once your eyes adjusted to the brightness you looked up at them, your face as expressionless as Juice’s had been earlier. 

They looked down at the two of you with the same lack of emotion. Chibs motioned for you to go to him and you stood, Juice standing as well even though no one had called him. Jax squared his shoulders and stared down Juice, daring him to try anything. Chibs ignored them both and grabbed your hands in one of hiss, the other pulling a knife from the sheath at his side. 

“No!” 

Juice lunged at him but Jax caught him quickly, his fists balled up in the collar of Juice’s shirt.

“Don’t you even fucking think about it.” 

You looked back at Chibs, your face neutral but you were sure your eyes were speaking to him, even if you didn’t want them to. You’d always trusted Chibs, mostly because Juice did. He knew you both sometimes better than you knew yourselves. You’d never thought that Chibs would’ve let Juice be manipulated in the way that he was. You’d been wrong though, so as he lifted the knife up, all you did was close your eyes and wait for the end. 

All that came was a burning ache in your already raw wrists as his knife slashed through the zip tie. You opened your eyes slowly to look back at him and you could’ve sworn you saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. 

“I’m not gonna kill you, lass.”

You eyed him skeptically, rubbing your raw wrists and looking back at Juice to see his face with the look of confusion that you felt. 

 _"lay your weapons down!_  
They're calling off the war  
On account of losing track  
Of what we're fighting for."

 _So we found our way back home,_  
Let our cuts and bruises heal.  
While a brand-new war began,  
One that no one else could feel.

“What the fuck is going on?”

You didn’t bother with the pleasantries, not having time for their games which is what you assumed this was. 

Chibs rubbed your wrists in his hands himself before taking in a deep breath and blowing it out heavy, looking over at Jax. 

“We’re tired of this shit. We know that you two helped my mom get away with killing Tara. Kept it a secret. Helped spread her lies. Trust me when I say I’d like to see both of you in the ground.”

Jax’s voice took an edge to it towards the end and he had to take a breath to settle himself down. 

This club has gotten far too out of hand. Everything is a mess and I’m not even talking about the shit storm that you two kicked up. This club...needs a new start.” 

 _Our nights have grown so long._  
Now we beg for sound advice.  
"let the brokenness be felt  
'til you reach the other side.  
There is goodness in the heart  
Of every broken man  
Who comes right up to the edge  
Of losing everything he has." 

He looked over and shared a look with Chibs, telling you that this was something they had discussed beforehand. His eyes trained on Juice once again. 

“You fucked up. Big time. You and everyone else knows that. You’re out of the club, that's a given, but we’re gonna let you live. You’re gonna get out of here, go home, get as much of your shit as you can, get rid of your ink and you’re gonna fall off the face of this fucking earth. The both of you. This club has lost sight of what it’s really about and Chibs is gonna make sure that it gets back on track.”

You couldn’t manage to hide the furrowing of your brows as you caught the verbal shift of power. Whatever it meant was irrelevant to you, all you cared about was that by some twist of fate, you and your husband were going to get out of this alive. You couldn’t help but wonder if Chibs maybe had played a role in this. In bargaining for your lives. 

Jax didn’t say anything else after that, just pulled his kbar and slit Juice’s ties just as Chibs had done to yours.   

He walked out of the room quickly after that, stopping at the doorway to toss a look over his shoulder. 

“If I ever see either of you again...”

He didn’t finish, simply walked out, leaving the three of you there staring at one another. Chibs was the first to speak, his voice full of rasp. 

“I bought you this chance. I won’t do it again. You understand that yeah?”

You both nodded, Juice reaching over to take your elbow in his hand. His grip was tight and Chibs nodded himself. With a sigh, he nodded towards the door. 

“Leave.”

Both you and Juice stood there stunned for a second or two but he collected himself much quicker than you did, tugging on your arm and pushing you through the doorway. He stopped for a moment and locked eyes with Chibs. Neither spoke but a conversation was still had, Chibs closing his eyes as you both cleared out. As you walked out of the warehouse, you saw a shitty car parked in the corner, a set of keys resting on the hood. You both turned to look at each other and he took your hand in his jogging over with you towards the car. As he climbed in, you stayed outside your door, a sudden worry sparking in you,  your voice stopping him from sticking the key into the ignition. 

“What if it’s rigged?”

Juice looked over at you, an irritated look on his face. 

“I doubt they would go through that much trouble.” 

Even still, he stuck the key in slowly and you both winced as he turned the engine over. When nothing exploded and you were both still alive, you climbed into the passenger seat beside him. You both sat there for a moment, neither of you really having anything to say. Putting the car in drive, Juice looked over at you, the tiniest flicker of hope in his eyes. One you hadn’t seen in a real long time. He reached over and placed his hand on your thigh, taking a firm grip as he pulled the car out of the lot, and onto the road, the sunset turning the sky a beautiful shade of pink up ahead. 

_We were young enough to sign  
_ _Along the dotted line.  
_ _Now we're young enough to try  
_ _To build a better life.  
_ _To build a better life._


End file.
